role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Sierra Vigilant
Sierra Vigilant is a Canadian Mark V Jaeger and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality WIP History Debut: Monster Hunting Trip Medusa regenerated some of her remains and relocated at Sydney and then began wreaking havoc there, intent on absorbing the water supply as well. However, her attack was short lived as the arrival of two new elite Jaegers known as Azure Defiant and Sierra Vigilant appeared on duty. Medusa violently attacked back, tanking some missiles fired and thrashed against the two (chiefly Sierra Vigilant), however her fate was sealed after getting stabbed in her weakspot and her tentacles by Azure Defiant's blade, to which Sierra Vigilant then took his opportunity and lifted up the beast, hurling her in the air and opening fire with his railguns, killing her. As she crash-landed, Sierra Vigilant made sure to double check and stabbed at the beast and blew up the rest of the remains, destroying Medusa for good. However, that was just the start of it all. A few minutes later, Omega PRGoji then arrived. Sierra Vigilant quickly began to circle the kaiju, then firing missiles at him. Once Omega PRGoji got out his arm blades, Sierra Vigilant then blocked it with his own blades, then kicking him away and firing some more missiles at him. Omega PRGoji then fired his Toxic Breath at both Jaegers, to which Sierra Vigilant dodged out of the way in time and fired more missiles at the beast, determined. Sierra Vigilant and Azure Defiant then began using explosive force back against Omega PRGoji, to which Omega PRGoji then emerged back out and started using his Arm Blades back at them. Sierra Vigilant then slashed at the Anteverse-Gojiran's legs, causing him to bleed acid. Even as Omega PRGoji blasted out his Toxic Breath in the air, Sierra Vigilant and Azure Defiant were still doing their job---with Sierra Vigilant beating down against Omega PRGoji. Then however came in Raijin, who sent a shockwave, sending the two Jaegers flying. Raijin roared loudly, challenging the two Jaegers. The fight with Raijin was somewhat brief, but no less brutal, as Raijin proved to be an extremely lethal opponent. Raijin absorbed some of their electrical energy, even making Sierra Vigilant's thruster pack stop working. Sierra Vigilant however managed to stab at Raijin a few times before then finally he then reactivated his jetpack while leaping in the air and de-activating it mid-air, he then fell down and just stabbed Raijin having build up a ton of momentum, holding the kaiju, he then starts to fire his railguns inside and nods again at Azure, signaling him to do the same thing he did to Omega PRGoji. Before he could do it though, Raijin then released a shockwave against the two Jaegers, sending them back again. Sierra Vigilant then released another powerful wave of missiles and enhanced railgun shots, to which Raijin took some in, but tanked a lot. Azure Defiant then ran up and stabbed at Raijin, which gave Sierra Vigilant enough time to then turn the kaiju around and punches him hard, sending him on the ground and grabs it's legs, then starts to kick his face repeatedly and brutally. Before he could finish him off, Raijin was then teleported aways by some mystical force, and vanished. For Sierra Vigilant, this was a hard brutal battle but...humanity was once again defended, then his visor glows and nods at Azure, thanking the other warrior for helping him. Azure Defiant thought the same, and the two then awaited arrival. Abilities & Weapons * Missile Pods: Sierra Vigilant is armed with enhanced missile launchers that can shoot a barrage of missiles. * Magnesium Enhanced Railgun: Sierra Vigilant is armed with a big railgun on his left arm that he can use to shoot at monsters. * Arm Blade: Sierra Vigilant is also equipped with a massive arm blade on his right arm that he can use to cut and slice at monsters. * Center Chest Plasma Cannon: Sierra Vigilant is equipped with a Center Chest Plasma Cannon that he can activate in order to take out bigger monsters. Upon close contact, the cannon can deliver devastating if not critical damage to it's target. * Thruster Pack: With the thruster pack, Sierra Vigilant is capable of limited flight. * Enhanced Speed: Sierra Vigilant has enhanced speed, being as quick as Striker Eureka in terms of Jaeger speed. * Enhanced Strength: Sierra Vigilant has enhanced strength, being able to lift up kaiju that are 5x bigger than him. * Armor: Sierra Vigilant has incredibly dense and durable armor. Trivia * Sierra Vigilant is a Jaeger that was created by rs2studios. He along with four other Jaegers that were also made by him, and were asked for permission to be used here, courtesty of Gallibon the Destroyer. * Sierra Vigilant was originally going to be used by Gallibon, but he then gave him to Shiro. * He is Shiro's first Jaeger. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Jaegers Category:Global Defense Force Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Flying Characters Category:Mecha Category:Characters (DarthShiro19)